


love is not easy

by 191004s



Series: into it [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, appreciate this thanks i tried my hardest, chan just wants this family to work, enemies to friends hehe, good ol hyunsung, he's also really mean, hyunjin is actually a confused softie, i basically put my personality into hyunjin so hyunjins a bitch, jisung has fatass feelings for him but he cant figure it out, jisung is basically hyunjins baby.., jisung leader of tiny baby nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: in where hyunjin and jisung are in constant conflictor i just love how hyunsung work and this is just related to predebut and the dynamics of how they work to figure it out.





	love is not easy

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! yellow wood comes out literally tomorrow and im so excited, but today i binged all of two kids room and really i just decided i wanted to write this, i tried to put a twist to it but i suck so its shit but basically this series will be just hyunsungs relationship and its gradual development through time? thats what im aiming for at least, also i changed my username as its my ult date for hyunjin and yeah i used to be @hyunbubs :D

it was somedays that hyunjin wasnt so sure on what he was doing, practicing, school, sleeping, the repeated schedule taking over pretty much everything, he lost track of time gradually as it was all he did, plus he was never grounded to the floor.

hyunjin was kind, an innocent soul who helped the elderly walk across the road if they were struggling and reached up the highest shelves in the stores if someone couldnt reach it themselves, he was good at heart, willing to help those around him, however hyunjin was judgemental, it only took him a few seconds of meeting someone to make up his forever impression of them.

jisung, in hyunjins eyes, was an arrogant prick, if he was gonna summarize it, popular and well liked by everyone, maybe hyunjin was jealous of the younger boy, but he wouldnt let himself think that, the fact that he had so much confidence, which was the opposite to hyunjin, the fact that he was easy to make conversation with, which was once again the complete opposite of hyunjin.

it was when jisung walked into the studio for the first time, hyunjin eyed him carefully as he hugged each other, and his mind was made up, it was bad, but when he shook the others hand, he wasn't even polite, looked away to someone else, this is when hyunjin knew that he didnt like han jisung at all.

chan instantly caught onto this, watching hyunjin as the boy glared, he sighed, knowing that at some point this was gonna happen, but the person initiating the difficulty was someone he didnt expect to do so.

when they first bickered, it was snidey remarks to one another, jisung commenting every so often about what hyunjin was doing and how he was doing it wrong but hyunjin was just as bad, making comments double the amount of times jisung had, jisung spent most of his time biting the inside of his fucking cheek when it came to hyunjin.

one day jisung called it quits with hyunjin and spun round from his position in the dance studio, striding up to the older and taller boy and getting in his face, which in all honesty was difficult seeing jisung was short and hyunjin was like a tower, hyunjins eyebrows furrowed and jisung could see the frustration knitted across his face, looking back at it hyunjin would've punched him if minho and felix hadn't of shoved him off.

after that, they ignored each other, a simple bathroom agreement to avoid each other as much as possible, to not get along, however it didnt really work out as woojin and chan intervened and put them together half the time, trying to at least force an interaction between the two of them, it worked, making small conversation, but it was awkward.

one day however, it all switched around, it was a Friday evening, and everyone wanted to go back to the dorm, but hyunjin was uneasy about how he was performing, jisung pointing out the insecure spots in his dancing, and he was fueled to perfect them, which is what he did, jeongin hugged him before leaving, and changbin gave him the key to the dance room in the basement, hyunjin presumed that jisung had already left so therefore he could practice alone.

when hyunjin went to unlock the door, he noticed that it was already open, someone either had left it unlocked or was already in there, he pushed it open as quietly as he could, not making a sound and the floor of the practice room not even squeaking, the lights were on, but as hyunjin scanned the room, no one was in here, he seemed confused, but then he noticed something in the corner, hidden behind a chair, and he tilted his head in confusion but when the figure in the corner made out a strangled crying noise, he got curious.

hyunjin walked over towards them, discovering jisung, wrapped up in a little ball, clutching his head whilst it was situated between his knees, trying not to sob, hyunjins face faltered, the normal boys soft heart yearning in hurt for the other person crying, completely shoving aside the anger and the supposed 'hatred' that was lying in his chest towards the boy.

"hey jisung." he said, clearing his throat as he sat down cross legged on the floor, watching jisung jump out of surprise, he probably should of not said it out of nowhere as he did, he couldve said it more softer, jisung sighed, waving his hand in hyunjins face, beckoning him away.

"go away, you're probably here to mock me." jisung said, voice hoarse and cracking, hyunjins heart swarmed with guilt, the realization that all he did was mock jisung and take the piss out of him, which was a selfish act, knowing that he'd probably been hurting him.

"im not here to mock you i promise" hyunjin replied, hurt at what jisung said but it was true, hyunjin was a dick and maybe if he wasnt so judgemental this wouldn't be happening, he set his hand down on jisungs arm, waiting for the younger boy to at least gather his thoughts, to stop sniffling and to look at hyunjin, who now only had worry in his eyes.

"im sorry for being a dick, really.. Im older than you i should be the one setting an example and being the bigger dude." hyunjin said, coming to terms that all this bickering was useless, jisung watched him, eyes puffy and blotchy red, hyunjin felt incredibly bad, jisung sighed at the older boy, and withdrew his other hand from his head, which was covered in blood.

"holy shit man" hyunjin said, kneeling up out of nowhere and checking over jisung, to see that the boy had taken a hit to the head and was minorly bleeding, jisung was so uncomfortable right now, someone he had feelings for was literally encasing him against their body with worry and it was making his heart flutter, he hated this piece of shit but simultaneously loved him.

"i bashed my head against the corner of the dresser over there, reason as to why im crying here" he muttered, feeling hyunjins hand gently apply pressure to the area, which made him hiss seeing it stung.

"do i need to take you to medical or?" hyunjin asked curiously, wanting to know what the younger boy wanted to do.

"i just wanna go home." he replied bluntly.

hyunjin dragged him to the bathroom whilst holding his hand, shutting the door behind them and bent jisungs head in the sink, turning on the water to a lukewarm temperature, and gently cleared the area in which had dried blood surrounding it, after cleaning his hand as well, hyunjin sighed, gently drying his hair out with a towel, jisung was wondering why he was doing this, he didnt want hyunjins help, he was intimidating, felt like he was being belittled, but he liked it, liked being cared for for once.

they walked home, the two of them, they talked out their differences, it was a lengthy walk home anyway, they both had their hands in their pockets, but their ears were open as they listened to one another, hyunjin explained to jisung the way he quickly judged and how the past weeks of not knowing him properly contributed to igniting the arguments between the both of them, jisung explained about how he was jealous of hyunjin, which surprised the boy because it was the opposite, jisung nearly confessed, but he kept it inside.

they got home, seungmin answering the door and he looked shocked when he saw the other two, they explained how they were worried about jisung because he wasnt home when they got back and thought he got lost or got hurt, but hyunjin reassured them, not bringing up the accident he had where he started bleeding, he didnt want to panic them plus they'd probably accuse him of beating him up which wasnt the case.

the rest of the group watched silently as the pair finally got along, sitting together on the sofa, chan was smiling to himself as the group was finally calm again, knowing that hyunjins judgement on jisung had changed and the both of them were getting along finally after being long due, the rest of them made drinks and huddled close to one another on the sofa, minho trying to figure out how to work the tv and switched a movie on, jeongin got excited to the fact that it was big hero six and huddled closer into the cuddle that changbin was inviting him into.

halfway through, everyone was asleep, except for hyunjin, jisung and jeongin, jeongin supporting a lightly snoring changbin and a woojin that had happily snuggled his arms around the youngest of the groups waist, felix had fallen asleep on chan who had decided that minho was a great pillow, and seungmin who was lying on the opposite side of hyunjin, in and out of sleep constantly.

jisung discreetly looked up at hyunjin constantly throughout the duration of the movie, checking to see if the older boy was still awake, which he was, jisung sighed, he wanted to go to bed but he'd feel bad if he left hyunjin, but at the same hyunjin probably wouldnt care.

it felt odd that the two of them were finally getting along with one another, just yesterday they didnt even look at one another, ignored one anothers existence, and here jisung was, leaning into hyunjins side as he got more and more sleepier, eventually his eyes kept shutting and then opening again, the struggle to stay awake was exhausting seeing his eyes stung from crying and just in general, he felt exhausted. hyunjin noticed this as he looked over, noticing the younger boy had finally fallen asleep, he didnt want to wake him, he looked over and noticed that jeongin had fallen asleep, head fallen back and he would probably wake up with a bad neck cramp.

hyunjin gently manoeuvred himself out of jisungs grasp and gently situated him upright so he wouldnt fall over, heart eternally cooing at the way his head dropped down at the side to rest on his own shoulder, a pout covering his lips.

fuck you jisung hyunjin thought to himself as he grabbed blankets from the other room, padding along the wooden surface with fluffy socks, not making a sound, he draped blankets over all the boys, his little family that despite knowing each other for not that long, still held a place in his heart, and hyunjin finally could make room for jisung as well at the other boys, he tucked everyone in on the sofa, knowing they'd be awake at some point but normally when with each other, it took forever to wake up, the warmth of each other keeping them all content.

jisung stirred as it went cold and noticed the empty seat next to him, he looked round to try and find hyunjin to see that he was tucking everyone in, he yawned as hyunjin didnt notice but he quickly shut his eyes again and pretended to be asleep as hyunjin walked over, however jisung didnt feel a blanket being placed over him but a gentle hand place itself on his cheek and a hand slightly parting his hair, hyunjin really was checking on him and jisung swore his heart jumped to his fucking mouth as hyunjin picked him up, pretending to be limp as he was so surprised as to how strong hyunjin was, jisung was getting more sleepy but he wrapped his arms around hyunjins neck who decided that really jisung needed a proper sleep.

hyunjin walked into their room and instead of facing the hassle of getting jisung onto his bunk, he placed him in his, jisung was practically in shock at this point, his heartbeat hammering against his chest, whatever he felt for hyunjin was pretty real at this point, and the way the bed smelt of him was even more overwhelming, hyunjin patted jisungs tummy a few times before then tucking him in, hyunjin looked in the corner of the bed and selected one of his fave plushies, gently placing it in the boys arms to which jisung clutched onto.

hyunjin sat there, gently admiring jisung, jisung at this point was asleep again, the overwhelming warm feeling in his heart sending him to sleep, hyunjin took this as the chance to look at him softly, he endearingly poked his fingers gently, small hands that looked soft, and hyunjin pouted, he felt guilty to the amount of times he probably hurt his feelings, but at the same time, he was confused, he didnt know what he was feeling but he was glad he finally got on with jisung. 

with that he stood up and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him, walking into the front area where all the other boys were and situating himself in the middle, watching the tv again.

"well done by the way." chan murmured, making hyunjin jump, the leader of the group giggled lightly as hyunjin clutched his chest, hyunjin smiled after a couple of seconds, and chan leaned back against minho who was still out.

"thanks hyung" hyunjin murmured, acknowledging the fact that really the way that him and jisung had stopped arguing had probably taken pressure and doubtance off of chans shoulder, finally the team could work together and could dynamically work without two of them wanting to rip each other to shreds

"by the way" he started "if you guys argue once more i wont hesitate to decapitate you both." he finished, closing his eyes again, hyunjin laughed at that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it! it was much longer than expected but oh well the more the merrier.


End file.
